Heart of the Gods
by sekh nassor
Summary: i suck at a summary for this. SO READ!


XxxAUTHORS NOTExxX:  
>Anat means, "wife of seth"<br>Ziyad means, "he shall add"

the meaning being anubis takes Gaara's heart to be sent to the underworld and will soon add another...his lover

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL GOES TO THE MAKER OF NARUTO **

**Heart of the Gods**

It wasn't always such a bright late evening in Suna. Yet the rarity of such a beautiful drawing to night drew a crowd so big, I couldn't help but frown.

Twas the day my lover, Lee, opened her new gallery on ancient Egypt to show off his vast collections and knowledge after retiring as an Egyptologist. He was

always so cheerful and showed great passion. His face so vibrant in color like a young child playing through summer's day and just a speck shorter than one.

Always in bloom, never in doubt, had never felt the animosity of life. Again, I couldn't help but frown. "Oh Gaara, Gaara!" Lee said, "Today is the day! Can't you

smile?... At least for me? ". "I would if I could but-", I had started to reply, but Lee shouted "I'm sick of hearing why!" His nose crinkled in pout "Just open your

heart for once". "If I had one" I said, to prove my fixed mind I glared against him sternly my eyes crushing his resistance and he stumbled back to let out a barely

yet audible cough. "Be thankful", I sneered. "For not being ass?", He laughed. "For only being one of the dumber sort.", I answered. He scowled and I smirked.

Lee then sauntered over to the double doors of the building's entrance. Substantial and towering, it was white as alabaster with the texture smooth as fresh fire-

processed porcelain. It took him a good 3 shoves before he could open them. "Now Gaara, night is just 'round the corner", Lee reached up by

the door and grabbed a giant key, "remember you are to stay the night in case of any robbers, my precious artifacts are at stake here". I turned to cast a witty

remark about his insecurity, but all I caught was a slap to the face by the forceful air that gushed from the closing of those prodigious doors.

The darkness of the room settled around me and I felt around for any objects of the familiar sort. "No matter.", I said, and found myself taking my

place in the front's information desk. Turning on a small desk lamp that my hand bumped into, I gazed around me at what the light was able to reach. Not being

no more than a few inches, just barely lighting up the desk, I sighed and tried to get some paper work done for the public eyes tomorrow. "Anat…" I hurriedly turn

around. "Could have sworn I heard something.", I whispered and I returned to my work. Not long after I leaned back in my chair ready to nap when I heard a

sound close to scratching of some sort. "Stupid rats.", I got up and felt around in the darkness. Cool smooth walls was all I could find, other than pillars which

seemed to always greet me occasionally with a hearty smack to the face, effectively smearing my eyeliner to my dismay in resembling me to a transgendered

bozo the clown_. __"_Anat…" This time I felt it against my ear. I turned on my feet quickly, ready to reach inside the pocket of my pants for my knife in case someone

were here. No trespasser will get away on my watch without at least loosing a bloody limb. As I reached the full extent of my turn a sudden pain strikes my core

like some had literal hold of my heart. _'Heart?', _I thought to myself '_Such an organ is nothing BUT an organ, and I have none. This fear is nothing but nerves.'_ As

if on cue the clutch grew tight. I found my self struggling to breathe, noticing I hadn't been breathing much at all in the first place_. "_Anat…" Suddenly the grasp let

go. I fell to my knees in disbelief as I shakily tried to stand, brushing it off as nothing but paranoia from the dark.

As I waved my hands around in a desperate attempt to reconnect with the wall I previously had been using as a guide, I smack nose first into yet

another pillar. Growling low in my frustration, I ignore the blood seeping from my nostrils and look up to notice one of the display has been lit. Standing tall and

shining in all its glory was the display of Anubis holding out his hand, the hand he used to collect the heart of those who were judges as not worthy of afterlife.

Next to him were the scales of Ma'at, where said hearts were weighed to the weight of a white feather, and under his open hand was his pet Ammit the

destroyer. Eating the hearts of those deemed sinners his crocodile mouth was displayed wide as his lion paws stayed firm and he sat on his hippopotamus hide.

'_Wait. Anubis' hand shouldn't be empty',_ I think in disbelief, _'I specifically remember a heart being there before when we put the statue in.' _ I soon decided

to make nothing of it and simply looked over the display to check for other out of the ordinary things, when I found myself marveling at their painted faces.

I laughed at their golden eyes. Egyptian mythology. Half human half animal gods, what a joke! Obviously the Egyptians inhaled too much sand dust making

those pyramids, either that or they were trying to top the Greeks myth of drunkard gods with orgy fascinations. Trying to make use of this lit scene, I try to map

out surroundings. If I new what section I was in, hopefully I could know where to go back from there. Too bad I wouldn't get that chance, For little did I know this

display was my soon to be home.

As I scanned the place, I could have sworn my periphrial vision caught site of that statue of Anubis, curling his muzzle into an

expecting grin. "Anat.." There it was again! I knew I wasn't going mad, for the voice continued on, slowly echoing louder and louder deep into my cerebrum with

its low husky tone. "Anat.. Anat..". I grabbed at my hair in attempt to stop the voice managing to pull it out of my dove feathered clip and cover my face to

where you couldn't see it and sticking from my makeup. "Anat.. Anat..", it repeated yet in a more mocking sort now almost amused. I sensed a presence behind

me and swung out my knife only to hit air. However I realized the consequences of my resistance as with every swing I gave to try and slash something, the

same force was given back at my from nothing itself, tearing my clothes to tatter. I had nothing left on me but pieces of barely kept on cloth covering chest and

my dress bottom short and snug like ancient slave style half tunics except stained in the blood from sudden appearing wounds. Running through the darkness as

fast as I could I decided to take off my heels in an attempt to gain more speed. I'm not quite sure where I was going or where I'll end up, but surely it was

somewhat better then where I was. Going through display after display, I notice that for such a big museum I seemed to be running in circles .

I close my eyes focusing on the feel of the floor beneath my feet, trying to see if I reached different flooring of a new exhibit, or if I wandered

back to a familiar one I had just passed. It wasn't long before I realized the floor was becoming visible. Visible with the same glow as the display of the Anubis'

judgment to afterlife. My eyes widen only to be filled with shock as my breathe hitched from a sudden piercing pain in my chest. Just below my shoulders a dark

claw burrowed itself deep into my left breasts and pulled out my heart in one swift movement. I screamed in pure agony as I looked up at my assailant , only to

be met with the lifeless eyes of the jackal god himself, his mouth opening to speak in a tone of annoyance,"…Anat…". He leaned in closer and I shook so hard I

bet he heard my bones rattle. It was then I came to a point of questioning. _'How was I still alive if he had my heart?'_, I thought. As if answering on command I

hear a feral growl escape below me. Through the corner of my eyes I noticed that Ammit was the source and that my body was clutched tightly in his jaws, teeth

embedded deep in my lower half. I didn't know what hurt worse, having my heart ripped out or having croc teeth slicing deep within my bladder and out through

the small of my back. Quickly my voice began to leave me from all my screams and I came to a realization of why I didn't have the mercy of dying. Though my

heart and body where in two different gods' grasps, the connecting organs were still attaching them so that my heart still beat. So that my suffer may continue.

It draped over a bronze looking plate held up by chains, in which I realized one of the scales and on the other side was my dove feather clip.

How did it get there_? 'The gods are ruthless'_, I cried in my mind and I stared at my heart. The one thing I always claimed I no have, the same thing that now

mocks my along with that damned jackal and leaving me to the tortures of watching it. Watching it go on and no longer have me in turn and I lay there frozen.

Unable to move from blood loss and voice gone from useless screams, my vision was starting to fade yet I saw daylight coming. It was then I heard a creak from

a distance room and the voice of Lee came barely ringing in my pounding ears. "Gaara! Gaara?" Lin whined, " He must have bailed on me again I swear". I

looked at the gods, for surely he'll hear them but as I looked everything was still. Their laughing eyes back to solid painted gold. Lee walked to the main

entranced and smiled as people by the dozens swarmed the museum to their fancy. Apparently everyone thought I was part of the display, for my appearance

after the nights events was so damaged they thought I was a worn manikin. Even Lee did as well, and I felt tears grow in my eyes at the sight of my lover as I

overheard him tell the new male employees with no hesitation to stuff me in a bag and take me to the trash incinerator for I was deemed "unyouthful" to his taste

and the appeal if the display. As the boys stuffed me and my innards to which they call the "organ props" in a black bag I saw my heart stop. Scared, I felt myself

slowly drooping to into my final rest as black took over my vision from the closing of the bag. After a few moments of rustling my body soon starts to burn as hot

as the sun and my skin crisps to a fine black. As I close my eyes for the final time I heard a low husky voice whisper "Ziyad…..Ziyad…" and the voice of Lee as

he squeaked confused and asked out loud, "Was someone talking to me?".


End file.
